1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to crop harvesting machines of the type that use rotary processing devices, and more particularly to an adjustable vane in the rotary housing of the processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Agricultural combines are large machines that harvest, thresh, separate and clean an agricultural crop. The resulting clean grain is stored in a grain tank located on the combine. The clean grain can then be transported from the grain tank to a truck, grain cart or other receiving bin by an unloading auger. In one type of processing system the crop travels axially parallel to and helically around the rotational axis of one or more rotary processing devices commonly referred to as rotors. In other systems, during at least a portion of its travel through the system the crop travels in a transverse or tangential direction relative to the rotational axis of a rotary processing device commonly referred to as a threshing cylinder. In each case, grain is processed between elements affixed to the periphery of the rotary device and arcuate, usually foraminous, stationary processing members in the form of threshing concaves or separating grates that partially wrap around the lower portion of the device.
It is well known to provide a housing for receiving a threshing and separating rotor with, secured to the inside of the housing, numerous guide vanes or bars which are arranged in a helical configuration. Conventionally, the guide vanes are fixed so that the rate of throughput of crop material can be varied only by changing the speed of rotation of the rotor.
Because processing systems are utilized to harvest a wide variety of different crops, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable vane system for the housing that could be easily and effectively adjusted and would not adversely affect the operating characteristics of the combine.